Stories on a Stormy Night
by Warden Whitetree
Summary: A tale of romance and lost for when the dark mood of the inn patrons is darker than the storm outside the inn's walls.


Wind rattled at the windows and crept under the door. The rains had past, turning the unused roads to ribbons of mud and bringing up the aroma of the seldom washed fountain. Watching the full moon drift lazily behind clouds, Reijen kept her back to the fire. She could sense the unhappy mood of the patrons of the ancient inn. Tapping her fingers against the strings of her instrument, a melody trembled out into the crowd. She smiled as ears perked up. A happy tale wasn't befitting the cold night and dark looks of the customers. Certain that she had their attention, the blonde elf began her tale.

"There was a time that this little village was on a main road, often used by traveling merchants. One man took advantage of this, making his livelihood from the pockets of these men. None of the merchants knew the name of the highwayman who stole from their coffers on moonless nights. His only trademark was the rapier at his side, for it twinkled in the starlight as if it were dawn.

"For the highwayman's part, he had been born noble. He never let the cause of his fall from grace pass his lips. His dark gaze had tempted many women, but was only interested in one. The innkeeper's daughter: charmed by fate with grace and beauty unmatched in the land. No man had captured her like the highwayman. They frequently found places they could be alone and would talk and kiss. Their love was most innocent and pure. Those who knew the highwayman would never have believed it. Those who knew the innkeeper's daughter would never have believed she would love him.

"Every night that he left the town proper, the highwayman would come to his love to warn her. It was on a night like this that he tapped at her window. She came to the window and leaned down to hear his whispers.

'I shall be hunting, my love. They shall chase me through the day, but I shall lose them by night. Look for me then, love, for I shall come to thee, through the fires of Hell itself.'

'Be careful, my charming rogue. Tonight is the full moon, it will be easier for them to spot you tonight of all nights.' Her blue eyes sparkled with fear for him, but the highwayman would have none of it. He stood in his saddle, cupping her face to kiss her soundly. She held onto his hand as long as she could, leaning out of the window to watch him meld into the shadows of the night.

"She could not fall asleep and waited until the dawn began to peep through her shudders before she rose to help her father with the inn. The day stretched long in front of her and she only wanted it finished so she could be with her love again. As the day turned to night, four men walked in. Their clothing was dark but cut from the same cloth. The innkeeper's daughter watched them, unnerved by the way their eyes followed her over the rim of their mugs.

"The daughter backed away as quickly as she could when they called for a round. Her father put a hand on her shoulder, giving the men a wary glance.

'Daughter, be careful of those men. They are part of the Guild. I dare not refuse them service, but I want you to stay out of their way.'

"She nodded, swallowing as she served the men. The tallest one waited until she was close enough to reach out and snag a curl of blond hair. 'Look at this maid, lads. Comely, isn't she? I've heard that the damned highwayman prefers blond innocents.'

"She froze, staring into the leader's face. His one eye drilled into her, malice in his grin. She knew instantly that he had men watching her love. Before she could unlock her throat, the leader stood up and took her arm.

'Innkeeper, I have need of your little maid. If you be a concern citizen, you will command her to help us catch the blighter.'

"The innkeeper's mouth worked over the words. His eyes wandered the faces of the patrons in his tavern. They all glared at him, wanting the highwayman dead for the trouble he had caused. He gave his nod to the leader and turned his back on his daughter's anguished cry.

"Laughing among themselves, the Guild men dragged the innkeeper's daughter upstairs to her room. There they sat her on the bed facing out her window and over the road. The leader stepped into the small room, motioning for the others to wait at the window.

'Tis a shame, lass.' The leader waited until she turned to face him. 'If it weren't for you, we would never be able to catch the blighter. A woman caused him to fall from grace and a woman shall be the death of him.'

'What do you want with him?' Her fear rattled her voice, but her eyes remained on his. The old leader's face never changed, but ripe anger grew in his eye.

'He's cutting into my profits, love. All that he steals is not sold here. And I do not get a cut of what he sells.' His hard gaze raked up and down her back, making the daughter flinch. 'I see that he has not told you about his past, either. Do you really think he loves you, poppet? If he did, would he not have told you that he was the son of a lord?'

"Her eyes grew, but she did not say anything. Too many thoughts ran through her head trying to reach her mouth. But the leader saw this is her eyes. He laughed and settled down on her bed to wait for his prey.

'He loved her, too. And she cast him down to what you see now. A sorry end to a proud man, poppet.'

"The innkeeper's daughter faced the window once more. She knew her love would come down the western road, but she didn't know how to stop him. The bow the Guild man strung was powerful and silence. The highwayman would be dead before he hit the road. Bracing herself, she waited for her moment. They would not take her love, and she would not be the death of him.

"Hours crawled by as the moon rose in the sky. Clouds gathered, silvering the road. As the witching hour came, a horse's hooves were heard on the western road. The Guild man drew his bow and the innkeeper's daughter stilled on her bed. The old leader's eye opened, watching the shadows form themselves into a man on a horse.

"The Guild men grinned as their bowman drew on his bow. Before he sent the arrow into the highwayman's heart, the innkeeper's daughter screamed and threw herself at him. She startled the man who dropped his bow. But the arrow hungered as it shot out of its master's bow. The arrow found the innkeeper's daughter and cut short her scream of warning. She fell to the floor, her pale hair dark in the moonlight from her blood.

"The highwayman jerked on the reigns, causing his mount to rear as he turned back down the road. Believing that the kingdom's knights had found his love he made for the forest. But he heard the innkeeper's cries of sorrow. Turning his mount around to face the inn, he saw pale hair on the sill. Above her body was the Guild leader, his lone eye daring the highwayman. Blinded by rage and pain, the highwayman raced down the road to avenge his love, crying into the night.

"But an arrow found its home in the highwayman's throat, felling him from his mount. He died on the road: a broken, once proud man, fallen by love."

Reijen lifted her hand to cup the moon sailing in the clouds. "It's said that on nights like this, the highwayman comes for his love down the western road, but the one-eyed leader stands between him and the innkeeper's daughter."


End file.
